Daily Letters
by darkgirl3
Summary: Caroline wrote Tyler a letter for every day he was gone when he left with Jules. These are the letters, but he comes back before the next full moon. Finale 2 chapters are now up
1. Day 1

**Title: Daily Letters**

**Category: Vampire Diaries**

**Characters: Caroline and Tyler**

**Summary: Caroline wrote Tyler a letter for every day he was gone when he left with Jules. These are the letters, but he comes back before the next full moon. **

**Status: In Progress**

**AN: I do not own anything if I did he would never have left anytime. This doesn't follow the actual TV time frame from February till April, it follows that of what would been gone almost a month./B**

**BDay 1/B**

Tyler,

I don't understand why you just left me, why would you just walk out like that. I thought we were friends. You're the only one that understood me and you just left. Why would you go with that bitch? You had me here and I would have taken care of you no matter what.

I'm sitting here in the cellar writing this because I can't go home tonight. You won't be there and I don't want to fall asleep alone. Please come home soon, I don't think I can live without you here. Call me and tell me where you're at.

I need to know where to send these letters. I decided to write to you every day because I have nobody else to tell how I'm feeling. Right now I'm really sad because my best friend walked out on me. All I have done is cry off and on trying to think what I could have done differently.

Protecting you was all I could think to do. You protect the ones that you love. You turned your back on me and I'm sorry for what I said. I haven't stopped being your friend; I'll be your friend forever.

**Your best friend,**

**Caroline**

**TBC**


	2. Day 2

**Title: Daily Letters**

**Category: Vampire Diaries**

**Characters: Caroline and Tyler**

**Summary: Caroline wrote Tyler a letter for every day he was gone when he left with Jules. These are the letters, but he comes back before the next full moon. **

**Status: In Progress**

**AN: I do not own anything if I did he would never have left anytime. This doesn't follow the actual TV time frame from February till April, it follows that of what would been gone almost a month./B**

**Day 2**

Tyler,

I want to slap you so hard right now, why won't you call me back? I need you to talk to me. You're my best friend and you can't just act like it's not real. I thought we would be having fun right now.

Instead I'm sitting in the cellar looking at the way it was left. I'm thinking about fixing the cellar up so when you come back it will be ready. I hope you are okay and safe right now. Don't listen to anything she tells you about vampires. It's not all true.

I miss you so much Tyler and my heart is breaking. The two of us hanging out and just watching movies. I miss the nights we would just sleep on the back your truck after talking for hours. I should have told you about Mason, but I couldn't stand watching you suffer again. If I told you, you might have gone after Damon.

If you went after Damon then you would gotten killed. He's threatened to kill me so many times, but you he wouldn't just be talking about it. I can't lose you Tyler, not for real because nothing would make me okay if that happened. I'll be waiting for you to come back home. I'm still your friend.

**Your best friend,**

**Caroline,**

**I miss you.**

**TBC**


	3. Day 3

**Title: Daily Letters**

**Category: Vampire Diaries**

**Characters: Caroline and Tyler**

**Summary: Caroline wrote Tyler a letter for every day he was gone when he left with Jules. These are the letters, but he comes back before the next full moon. **

**Status: In Progress**

**AN: I do not own anything if I did he would never have left anytime. This doesn't follow the actual TV time frame from February till April, it follows that of what would been gone almost a month.**

**AN2: Thank you all that are reviewing it means a lot. **

**Day 3**

Tyler,

I'm sorry that I didn't tell you the truth about Mason. Is that what I have to say to get you to call me back? I didn't want you to get killed and Damon threatened to do that. I couldn't lose you and I decided to choose you over our other friends. Do you hear me; I have chosen you over our other friends. I will choose you every damn time too.

We have been friends all our lives and we got close like we were once in the last month or so. I haven't been home in three days because it's not the same without you. I have the shirt you left at my house on right now. It smells like you and it makes me feel safe. I don't feel safe anymore, not without you.

There is so much going on right now that I can't explain it all. I will though when I know more. I hope you call me before the next letter I write. I want to mail these to you. I miss you; I miss you telling me it is going to be alright. Right now it far from alright.

You made my life make sense again, you gave me a purpose, and it's now gone. When you walked out on me you took away everything I had going for me. Please stop punishing me; I swear I'll be a better friend.

**Your best friend,**

**Caroline,**

**I miss you,**

**Please come home.**

**TBC**


	4. Day 4

**Title: Daily Letters**

**Category: Vampire Diaries**

**Characters: Caroline and Tyler**

**Summary: Caroline wrote Tyler a letter for every day he was gone when he left with Jules. These are the letters, but he comes back before the next full moon. **

**Status: In Progress**

**AN: I do not own anything if I did he would never have left anytime. This doesn't follow the actual TV time frame from February till April, it follows that of what would been gone almost a month./B**

**B TC TC TC TC TC/B**

**Day 4**

Tyler,

Please call me, I don't like this. It's been four days and I haven't heard one word from you. Katherine is the one that got Mason killed. It was her fault that he died. I know it doesn't seem like an answer, but it the one I have. I might run this into the ground, but I just want you to stop hating me.

I wish you were here right now so that things wouldn't seem so bad. It's only getting worse too, there this guy named Klaus. He's bad news and he wants to kill Elena. His brother does not want him to gain power so he's going to help us take him out.

I went to my house, but I'm back in the cellar. I finally cleaned up the place some; I just have to put the door back up. Damon gave me this dream where you were here and never left me. It felt so real that I bought into it till I woke up and he was there smiling at me. It hurt so much to think you had been there to only find it to be a lie.

We were so happy in the dream and were in your room. It was after school and you were drawing my picture. I kept trying to see it, but you wouldn't let me see it till it was done. When I finally took it from you, it was wonderful picture. I miss seeing your drawings.

We ended up making out on the bed and that when I woke up. I didn't let him see it, but when I got back here I broke down. It was what I wanted so badly, for you to be holding me, and to kiss me.

**Your best friend,**

**Caroline,**

**I love you, Tyler.**

**TBC**


	5. Day 5

**Title: Daily Letters**

**Category: Vampire Diaries**

**Characters: Caroline and Tyler**

**Summary: Caroline wrote Tyler a letter for every day he was gone when he left with Jules. These are the letters, but he comes back before the next full moon. **

**Status: In Progress**

**AN: I do not own anything if I did he would never have left anytime. This doesn't follow the actual TV time frame from February till April, it follows that of what would been gone almost a month./B**

**B TC TC TC TC TC/B**

**Day 5**

Tyler,

I feel like I'm in hell because I have nobody to talk to anymore. I can't tell Matt anything because he just wouldn't understand. It not like I can talk to my ex boyfriend about you or myself. I should have chosen you because you're the one that gets me. I should have told you after what happened between us that I'd always pick you.

You didn't judge me or hold the fact I drink blood against me. I was so upset the night I slammed the door in your face because I had waited for you to save me. I had hoped that when you got there you would take me out of there and tell me it was okay. I had hoped that you would have taken care of me like I did you.

I guess hoping doesn't really work. I'm sitting just outside the cellar tonight. I needed a change of scenery. Still can't sleep in my bed because you're not here with me. Seems stupid, but its how I feel. It's like that 3 doors down song, Your Arms Feel Like Home. That is exactly how I feel right now about you.

**Your best friend,**

**Caroline,**

**Your arms are my home. **

**TBC**


	6. Day 6

**Title: Daily Letters**

**Category: Vampire Diaries**

**Characters: Caroline and Tyler**

**Summary: Caroline wrote Tyler a letter for every day he was gone when he left with Jules. These are the letters, but he comes back before the next full moon. **

**Status: In Progress**

**AN: I do not own anything if I did he would never have left anytime. This doesn't follow the actual TV time frame from February till April, it follows that of what he would have been gone, almost a month.**

**AN2: I will be only posting 2 chapters a day for a reason. It is twenty-three chapters long and I want to extend the experience because some love this. The story is finish and will be completely posted by next thursday. If want wait till then be my guest thanks again for reviews. **

** TC TC TC TC TC**

**Day 6**

Tyler,

Your mom asked me if I had heard from you today and all I could tell her was no. I need you to call me Tyler. Please, I can't stop crying when I hear Family Tree because I think of you. Matthew West sings it; maybe give it a listen when you get this.

That would require a phone call and address first of course. I wish I could take this curse away from you. I would deal with it if it meant you could come home. It's been a week tomorrow since you walked out on me and I still don't understand why.

You are going to owe me an explanation when you do come home. I don't know how long you are going to be gone, but I am going to do my best to write you every single day. I really hope you haven't bought into any lies you're being told.

If you're gone much longer I don't think I'm going to be okay. Elena's doing crazy things to try and save the ones she loves. I would do the same thing if it meant saving you. I would take on your curse myself if I could. I hated seeing you in so much pain, I wanted to hug you, and never let you go.

**Your best friend,**

**Caroline,**

**I'm waiting still. **

**TBC**


	7. Day 7

**Title: Daily Letters**

**Category: Vampire Diaries**

**Characters: Caroline and Tyler**

**Summary: Caroline wrote Tyler a letter for every day he was gone when he left with Jules. These are the letters, but he comes back before the next full moon. **

**Status: In Progress**

**AN: I do not own anything if I did he would never have left anytime. This doesn't follow the actual TV time frame from February till April, it follows that of what would been gone almost a month./B**

**AN2: I will be only posting 2 chapters a day for a reason. It is twenty-three chapters long and I want to extend the experience because some love this. The story is finish and will be completely posted by next Thursday. If you want wait till then be my guest thanks again for reviews.**

**Day 7**

Tyler,

One week that's how long you have been gone and I'm sitting in your bed tonight. Your mom is at some meeting thing and I snuck in here. I wanted to sleep where I could smell something of yours. The shirt I have been wearing smells like me now and I put it in dirt clothes, but it didn't smell like you when I took it back.

You left me my cell phone, but you couldn't leave me a letter? You left your mom a note, where was my damn note at? I'm so mad at you again because you must be checking your voicemail since it was full yesterday and now it's not. Did you think that I wouldn't notice you are gone? Did you think I wouldn't give a damn; I give a lot of damns Tyler.

I need you to come home, I don't want to lose Elena and I don't know if this Elijah guy is going to be able to help us. Sorry about the stains you know me and emotions these days. I might watch The Notebook tonight, but it not going to be the same without you narrating it though. I miss your voice so much. I'm scared I'm going to forget what you sound like.

This is me begging you to call me back. Just hearing your voicemail isn't enough anymore. Listening to the one you left me that morning on the full moon isn't enough either. You mean so much to me. It's not just a friendship we had, it was more and you just thought I didn't need you apparently.

**Your best friend,**

**Caroline,**

**I love you,**

**I miss you,**

**I need you,**

**I want you  
**

**TBC**


	8. Day 8

**Title: Daily Letters**

**Category: Vampire Diaries**

**Characters: Caroline and Tyler**

**Summary: Caroline wrote Tyler a letter for every day he was gone when he left with Jules. These are the letters, but he comes back before the next full moon. **

**Status: In Progress **

**AN: I do not own anything if I did he would never have left anytime. This doesn't follow the actual TV time frame from February till April, it follows that of what would been gone almost a month.**

******AN2: I will be only posting 2 chapters a day for a reason. It is twenty-three chapters long and I want to extend the experience because some love this. The story is finish and will be completely posted by next Thursday. If you want wait till then be my guest thanks again for reviews.**

**Day 8**

Tyler,

I thought about you today when was in class and your desk was empty. Alaric didn't even call your name out today and I had to use the bathroom as an excuse. I barely made it to the bathroom before I started crying. I thought about the notes you'd pass me in class. How sometimes you'd just sit there and draw.

Eight days and it already feels like a life time. We would be at The Grill tonight probably playing pool. I remember when you joked about strip pool at your house. I would have given anything to be doing that right now. I don't think I have really had fun since you left.

Bonnie, Elena and I did have a sleep over, but it didn't really help. That was before you left though. I don't like thinking about that though cause reminds me of being locked up. I sat in the cellar last night and didn't even go to sleep. I don't even think anybody notices I'm not around much.

Well, Stefan notices, but he knows why I'm so upset. He never would have hurt you, he told Damon not to do anything to you. I probably look like a zombie some days because it's how I feel. I haven't even felt like doing anything for the school committees. I'm starting to lose it I think and it's just the first week and a day since you left.

I want you to know that I found Mason's body and I buried him the right way. Stefan helped me do it too. I am making a cross to put up, but it going to take some time. He deserved better than what he got. You deserve better too and running isn't the answer.

**Your best friend,**

**Caroline,**

**I love you,**

**Thinking of you **

**TBC**


	9. Day 9

**Title: Daily Letters**

**Category: Vampire Diaries**

**Characters: Caroline and Tyler**

**Summary: Caroline wrote Tyler a letter for every day he was gone when he left with Jules. These are the letters, but he comes back before the next full moon. **

**Status: In Progress **

**AN: I do not own anything if I did he would never have left anytime. This doesn't follow the actual TV time frame from February till April, it follows that of what would been gone almost a month./B**

**AN2: I will be only posting 2 chapters a day for a reason. It is twenty-three chapters long and I want to extend the experience because some love this. The story is finish and will be completely posted by next Thursday. If you want wait till then be my guest thanks again for reviews.**

**B Day 9**

Tyler,

I didn't go to school today. I couldn't go to history class and you not be sitting in front of me. I won't let anybody else sit there though. This girl tried and I compelled her to sit somewhere else. I know its a bad idea, but nobody is sitting there.

You are coming back home, you have to. I can't keep going on like this because my heart might not beat but its hurt. I am in your bed again. I put your football jersey on so I could smell like you. I stayed here last night too and your mom almost caught me.

I sped into the closet. She sat on your bed for a long time. She misses you so much, she already lost your dad; don't make her lose you too. Come home and be with her, be with me. You walked out and took everything that I cared about.

**Your best friend,**

**Caroline,**

**Lonely girl **

**TBC**


	10. Day 10

**Title: Daily Letters**

**Category: Vampire Diaries**

**Characters: Caroline and Tyler**

**Summary: Caroline wrote Tyler a letter for every day he was gone when he left with Jules. These are the letters, but he comes back before the next full moon. **

**Status: In Progress **

**AN: I do not own anything if I did he would never have left anytime. This doesn't follow the actual TV time frame from February till April, it follows that of what would been gone almost a month.**

**Day 10**

Tyler,

I had to have dinner my mom tonight, but now I am in the cellar again. I fixed it up some more today. I about burned my hand using the torture. I just have to remember not to get that close to the arc thing next time. I don't want to kill myself in the process of helping you.

I don't know if I'm going to the school dance that is in like a week or so. I wanted to go, but now I have no date or friend to go with. I went to the Grill tonight for Karaoke night and things went really bad. Matt knows that I'm a vampire now.

I had to save him because this witch tried to kill him. He was there to kill Elena I think, but apparently Katherine was pretending to be her. Oh yeah Katherine's out of the tomb now. Elijah got staked with this thing that will make him look dead. He's not really dead though even though it like he is.

I am so scared right now because Matt freaked out so badly on me. He's blaming me for Vickie and everything. Please come home so I have somebody to talk to. I got nobody to tell how scared I am right now. It's not like your actually getting these letters since you won't call me back. Am I that bad of a person? Do you think I am just like Matt described me? I just want to lie in your arms and cry. I watched A Walk To Remember last night and now I'm sad again. I could never imagine that happening to one of us. Please call, write, or email me.

**Your best friend,**

**Caroline,**

**Crying for you **

**TBC**


	11. Day 11

**Title: Daily Letters**

**Category: Vampire Diaries**

**Characters: Caroline and Tyler**

**Summary: Caroline wrote Tyler a letter for every day he was gone when he left with Jules. These are the letters, but he comes back before the next full moon. **

**Status: In Progress **

**AN: I do not own anything if I did he would never have left anytime. This doesn't follow the actual TV time frame from February till April, it follows that of what would been gone almost a month./B**

**Day 11**

Tyler,

You have to be careful okay, there is so much going on right now and I don't know where you are. I can't protect you from this and Jules can't do shit because it affects her too. She might think she knows everything, but she knows jack shit.

This Klaus guy is going to have to kill a vampire, werewolf and Elena. Nobody is safe that is any of these things. Please call me soon so we can talk. I miss you so much. I'm in the cellar again because I want nothing to do with Katherine and with her out she's being a bitch. I think she is trying to play both sides and she's up to something.

She keeps pretending to be Elena too and it keeps freaking me out. I don't know who to trust with things, not like I could you. You know I can't believe I used to help that bitch, but she threatened to hurt Matt. I just hope she never gets near you; I don't want you to get hurt. She would hurt you just to get to me though. She is always using people and she doesn't really care about them.

**Your best friend,**

**Caroline,**

**I love you  
**

**TBC**


	12. Day 12

**Title: Daily Letters**

**Category: Vampire Diaries**

**Characters: Caroline and Tyler**

**Summary: Caroline wrote Tyler a letter for every day he was gone when he left with Jules. These are the letters, but he comes back before the next full moon. **

**Status: In Progress **

**AN: I do not own anything if I did he would never have left anytime. This doesn't follow the actual TV time frame from February till April, it follows that of what would been gone almost a month.**

**Day 12**

Tyler,

Things are getting confusing and the only thing I know is that my mom is acting really weird. It's raining today and I thought about the time we got caught in the rain and you put your coat over my head. It wouldn't have mattered if I got wet, but you were being sweet. I really miss those days.

I keep looking at the pictures in the photo album I got developed. I have this problem and I don't know how to say it. I don't want to say it in a letter. Of course you don't answer your phone anymore and the voicemail is always full.

God what are you doing Tyler? It's been twelve days since you left and all I can do is think that you're hurting or being hurt because you won't answer. I miss you Tyler, I miss being warm. I needed you to protect me and you betrayed me, but I forgave you. I forgave you before you even left, but I was too upset to tell you that.

I wish every day and night I could have told you that. I think I could have done it differently. Damon told me not to be your friend, but I told him to fuck his self. I will not turn my back on you. I care about you so much if I didn't, I wouldn't have stayed when you turned.

**Your best friend,**

**Caroline,**

**Remembering better times  
**

**TBC**


	13. Day 13

**Title: Daily Letters**

**Category: Vampire Diaries**

**Characters: Caroline and Tyler**

**Summary: Caroline wrote Tyler a letter for every day he was gone when he left with Jules. These are the letters, but he comes back before the next full moon. **

**Status: In Progress **

**AN: I do not own anything if I did he would never have left anytime. This doesn't follow the actual TV time frame from February till April, it follows that of what would been gone almost a month.**

**Day 13**

Tyler,

I am sitting in the cellar drinking my late night snack. I called you today and she picked up. Why did Jules touch your phone? Why was she even near it? She said you were out. What did that mean you were out? I wanted to talk to you and I get her. How dare you leave your phone and go out.

It's getting harder and harder every day not to talk to you. I sent you an email today; you probably won't even answer it. It was the flyer for the dance I been helping decorate for. I want you to come home so badly. I don't know if you'll get the message I told her to give you.

I wish I could track you down and slap you for doing this to me. I'm alone here without you because I can't tell anybody how I feel. Stefan's busy trying to save Elena to add my problems to his plate. I stopped telling him because of that.

The next time I call you better answer the phone not that bitch. I will never forgive her for what she did to me and just call me back. I am glad her entire pack was killed she deserves worse. You can be mad at me for saying that, but I don't care.

She took you from me and don't say she didn't. She manipulated your head into thinking leaving was the only way. You were not fucking alone here. You had me, you have me, I will always be here for you. Answer your phone next time Tyler Lockwood.

**Your best friend,**

**Caroline,**

**Pissed off, but still waiting on you  
**

**TBC**


	14. Day 14

**Title: Daily Letters**

**Category: Vampire Diaries**

**Characters: Caroline and Tyler**

**Summary: Caroline wrote Tyler a letter for every day he was gone when he left with Jules. These are the letters, but he comes back before the next full moon. **

**Status: In Progress **

**AN: I do not own anything if I did he would never have left anytime. This doesn't follow the actual TV time frame from February till April, it follows that of what would been gone almost a month./B**

**Day 14**

Tyler,

Two weeks you have been gone and I'm keeping track of the moon. I put new chains in for you today. I figure that you might show up during a full moon and need them. I rather not almost get bitten this time. However, I will be here with you every single time because I am going to take care of you.

SHE doesn't know how to take care of you. Will she give you chicken soup if you get a cold? Hells no, now get home so you can know that I need you here. I tried your phone again; I think it was ignored when my call came in. If I find out she did it I will kick her damn ass.

I won't give up I will keep calling, keep emailing you and I will keep writing these letters to you. I have done it every day since you left. I sat in class today and tuned everybody out thinking about you. I kept thinking about what we could be doing if you were here. You would so be going to the dance with me. You owe me dances that is for damn sure and a lot of other things.

**Your best friend,**

**Caroline,**

**I'd take care of you  
**

**TBC**


	15. Day 15

**Title: Daily Letters**

**Category: Vampire Diaries**

**Characters: Caroline and Tyler**

**Summary: Caroline wrote Tyler a letter for every day he was gone when he left with Jules. These are the letters, but he comes back before the next full moon. **

**Status: In Progress **

**AN: I do not own anything if I did he would never have left anytime. This doesn't follow the actual TV time frame from February till April, it follows that of what would been gone almost a month./B**

**Day 15**

Tyler,

Are you thinking about me? I woke up a few minutes ago screaming your name. I had a bad dream and I called your phone. I got your voicemail and your voice made me start crying. I guess it means that Jules told you I called.

In the dream you never came home because you died somewhere. I wish you hadn't left here because now I'm going to keep wondering where you are now. I can't go back to sleep so I'm going to try and email you again.

Please email me back this time, I need to actually talk to you Tyler. My heart can't take much more of this. I want to tell you this because the dream made me realize it. I love you, I said it, I love you so much. I want you to hold me and tell me it was just a really bad dream.

I love you, I love you, I love you. I can't go another day without saying it. I know I put it in the letters, but I never could tell you how much till now. As for your voicemail, I wish you hadn't left either. Hearing those words, 'if this is you Caroline, I wish I never left,' it meant so much.

**Your best friend,**

**Caroline,**

**I wish you never left too, **

**TBC**


	16. Day 16

**Title: Daily Letters**

**Category: Vampire Diaries**

**Characters: Caroline and Tyler**

**Summary: Caroline wrote Tyler a letter for every day he was gone when he left with Jules. These are the letters, but he comes back before the next full moon. **

**Status: In Progress **

**AN: I do not own anything if I did he would never have left anytime. This doesn't follow the actual TV time frame from February till April, it follows that of what would been gone almost a month./B**

**Day 16**

Tyler,

I got you today, you actually picked up the phone and now I know where to send these letters. Thank you so much for picking the phone up. I'm not terrified anymore. I don't care if you don't think it's safe, I will find a way to see you.

I can't just sit here in your room or the cellar anymore and not see you. I didn't tell anybody about where you are at. I promised that I wouldn't and I didn't. I can keep a secret and right now I just want you to come home.

Please take care of yourself and I'm going to put this in mail tomorrow along with the other fifteen letters. I have been upset with you for not answering me for so long. I feel like now you know just how I have felt when you left me. These letters will make you understand just how much more.

It has been so hard without you and I feel a little better right now. It won't last though; I won't feel a hundred percent until you are home. Just don't stop calling me like you promised to do.

**Your best friend,**

**Caroline,**

**Thank you for calling  
**

**TBC**


	17. Day 17

**Title: Daily Letters**

**Category: Vampire Diaries**

**Characters: Caroline and Tyler**

**Summary: Caroline wrote Tyler a letter for every day he was gone when he left with Jules. These are the letters, but he comes back before the next full moon. **

**Status: In Progress **

**AN: I do not own anything if I did he would never have left anytime. This doesn't follow the actual TV time frame from February till April, it follows that of what would been gone almost a month./B**

**Day 17**

Tyler,

I mailed the first sixteen letters today and I will mail the others every day until you come back to me. I told the truth when I said I love you. It has nothing to do about being friends either. I want more; I want to be your girlfriend.

I have been without you for seventeen days now and it has been the worst days of my life. This has been worse than when I had to watch helplessly as you shifted. I wanted to hold you and will it to stop. I thought maybe if I held on tight enough I could stop you from turning.

I know it is not possible, but I had to try. Please be safe, I can't deal if anything happens to you. I am scared that Elena's going to die, but I can't exactly tell that to anybody, but you. They would tell me to think positive, but it's hard.

You called again before I went to school and it made my day a lot better. I didn't have to pretend I was happy. I was beyond happy because I got to hear from you. I will wait for you; I will do anything you need just as long as you don't give up. You aren't alone you have me.

**Your best friend,**

**Caroline,**

**The happy girl  
**

**TBC**


	18. Day 18

**Title: Daily Letters**

**Category: Vampire Diaries**

**Characters: Caroline and Tyler**

**Summary: Caroline wrote Tyler a letter for every day he was gone when he left with Jules. These are the letters, but he comes back before the next full moon. **

**Status: In Progress **

**AN: I do not own anything if I did he would never have left anytime. This doesn't follow the actual TV time frame from February till April, it follows that of what would been gone almost a month./B**

**Day 18**

Tyler,

I had a bad day today, but when you called me it helped me so much. I am so glad that you are calling me now. Hearing your voice helps me get through the day. I don't care if I have to lie to your mom when she asks have I heard from you. I want to come and see you. The picture on the phone didn't help me a lot, but it did give me some comfort.

You so need a haircut, maybe I'll do it when you get back here. You are coming back because we need you here Tyler. I don't want to have to wake up alone much longer. I miss hugging you whenever I wanted to and the coffee you'd give me. I will write until you come home.

Oh almost forgot Elijah is back among the walking undead. Elena un-daggered him to save the ones she cares about. Damon is so not happy and wants to put him back where he was. I have no idea what to think about all of this because if I think about it, it makes me upset. I don't want anybody to die because I can't take somebody else being gone.

**Your best friend,**

**Caroline,**

**Will you go out with me? **

**TBC**


	19. Day 19

**Title: Daily Letters**

**Category: Vampire Diaries**

**Characters: Caroline and Tyler**

**Summary: Caroline wrote Tyler a letter for every day he was gone when he left with Jules. These are the letters, but he comes back before the next full moon. **

**Status: In Progress **

**AN: I do not own anything if I did he would never have left anytime. This doesn't follow the actual TV time frame from February till April, it follows that of what would been gone almost a month./B**

**Day 19**

Tyler,

I am in your bed right now, it's starting to smell like me and I don't like that at all. You haven't called me yet so I'm lying here until you do. I can't sleep until I hear your voice. I have been looking at my phone most of the day.

I love the picture you sent me this time. I'm still cutting your hair when I get you back here. It will be a full moon again soon and the cellar is waiting for us. I told you I would stay with you and I meant it. I would risk everything to help you.

Alaric is not his self right now, he's possessed. This woman, she's his ex wife, also a vampire, also Elena's mom, well birth mom, took him. She is dead now though because she killed herself. I am really hoping you come home before the full moon. You belong here with us; we can keep you safe Tyler. I'll do anything to keep you safe and I am still waiting on you to call.

If you do decide to come home and you don't call first, go to the cellar. I'll be there and I am most nights for a few hours. I have to find another one of your shirts soon. I need your scent to help me.

**Your best friend,**

**Caroline,**

**Forever here for you  
**

**TBC**


	20. Day 20

**Title: Daily Letters**

**Category: Vampire Diaries**

**Characters: Caroline and Tyler**

**Summary: Caroline wrote Tyler a letter for every day he was gone when he left with Jules. These are the letters, but he comes back before the next full moon. **

**Status: In Progress **

**AN: I do not own anything if I did he would never have left anytime. This doesn't follow the actual TV time frame from February till April, it follows that of what would been gone almost a month./B**

**Day 20**

Tyler,

Twenty days gone and tomorrow it will be three weeks.

I am in The Grill right now trying to do my homework. I don't see any reason though, it not like any of this matters without you. I have no reason to do anything without you. I don't know why Matt keeps eyeing me I compelled him to forget, but he still looking. I don't want to be with him.

I want to be with you, please come home so I can have you to hold at night instead of sleeping in the cellar or your bed. I hate being alone, it's always been that way. I guess it heightened now because it's all I'm thinking about now. You walked out and took everything that I cared about. I know said it before, but it true.

I thought about just leaving Mystic Falls today. It's not the first time I have thought about it though. I have thought about it about a hundred times since I woke up to find you gone. You know I was thinking just last night I should have left when you did. There was no reason holding me to this town.

I could have left our friends behind; I would have done that for you. You could have run away with me. If you wanted to be gone so badly you could have asked me to go. I would have done that for you. I don't even want to finish my homework.

I sent a reply to the email you sent me. I wish you would return my phone calls. I hope you don't start dogging them again. I will come find you if you do that.

**Your best friend,**

**Caroline,**

**Wanting to Run  
**

**TBC**


	21. Day 21

**Title: Daily Letters**

**Category: Vampire Diaries**

**Characters: Caroline and Tyler**

**Summary: Caroline wrote Tyler a letter for every day he was gone when he left with Jules. These are the letters, but he comes back before the next full moon. **

**Status: In Progress **

**AN: I do not own anything if I did he would never have left anytime. This doesn't follow the actual TV time frame from February till April, it follows that of what would been gone almost a month./B**

**Day 21**

Tyler,

Three weeks you have been gone and I thought maybe you would come back today. It's almost midnight and I am sitting in the cellar hoping that you will show. It's probably a lost cause. A girl can hold out though. It's been two full days since you called me and I haven't slept.

I can't go to sleep unless I know you're okay and you haven't let me know that. I haven't been home in few days either because my mom is being odd. I need to see you and if you don't show up then I'm coming to you.

The bitch tries doing something to me and I will hurt her. I don't care if she is a friend of yours she touches me or does anything I will hurt her. I love you, Tyler. I am thinking about the times we just watched movies. When you threw me into the watering hole and I was wearing that white shirt.

I still say you were looking at my breasts. I had no bra on because you showed up before I finished getting dressed that morning. There was the time that it was storming and got stuck in your truck for an hour. I wouldn't have cared if my hair got wet, but you didn't want me get sick, even though I couldn't.

When you kissed me on my porch it wasn't the first time. I tried to block it out because I loved it. Matt and I weren't together because we broke up. However, I was confused and on the rebound. I didn't want you to think that was why I was kissing you back.

I was helping you that day and you kissed me when I reached for the radio button. I guess that's why I couldn't make it work with Matt because I fell for you. I never thought I would because you used to be a jerk, but I did and if you don't want to come home then I'll come to you.

We can just run away somewhere where nobody can find us and just be together. Please call me back; I don't think I can take another week living like this.

**Your best friend,**

**Caroline,**

**I love you**

**Forever yours  
**

**TBC**


	22. Day 22 Part 1

**Title: Daily Letters**

**Category: Vampire Diaries**

**Characters: Caroline and Tyler**

**Summary: Caroline wrote Tyler a letter for every day he was gone when he left with Jules. These are the letters, but he comes back before the next full moon. **

**Status: In Progress **

**AN: I do not own anything if I did he would never have left anytime. This doesn't follow the actual TV time frame from February till April, it follows that of what would been gone almost a month. **

**AN2: One more chapter to go.**

**Day 22**

**Part 1**

Tyler knew where Caroline would be. Most of the letters she had been in the cellar and tonight wouldn't be any different. It was two in the morning, but for them it was like day time. He'd gotten tired of being gone and after reading every one of her letters he knew that he had made a mistake of leaving.

He should have known that leaving wouldn't be the right choice. He had felt alone after everything had happened. He didn't know who to trust, but he should have known he could trust her.

She had stayed with him even though he could have killed her. Some of the letters she had been so upset with him, but he got it. He'd betrayed her when she needed him the most.

He walked down the steps to the cellar going inside it. He dropped his bag on the floor looking around. Caroline had left out what all she had done to the place. She said she fixed it up, but not how much she fixed it up.

There were torches hanging on the wall giving it light. She had put a mattress on the floor, where she got it he had no clue. He looked around before finding her lying on the dirt not far from where he was standing. He didn't know why she wasn't on the mattress; it had to be more comfortable than the ground.

He picked her up gently going over to the mattress putting her down before he lay with her. He brushed her hair off of her face looking down at her. He could tell she'd been crying from the tried tears on her face. "What did I do to you?" he swore he was going to make it up to her. He closed his eyes going to sleep beside her.

**B TC TC TC TC TC /B**

Caroline stirred feeling warmth going through her body. She opened her eyes looking at black leather and she could feel arms around her. She pulled away fast not sure who on earth would be holding her. She didn't know who would know she was down here.

She hadn't even told Elena where she had been sleeping. She'd told Stefan sure, but that was a different story. He had gotten worried about her not sleeping at home and followed her the other night. She knew that Stefan would never tell Damon she was staying here.

She let her eyes adjust, which didn't take more than couple seconds and she didn't move. There was no way it could be real though, Tyler wasn't here with her. He was with that bitch. It had to be some horrible dream. She didn't get to be happy or with him. He'd left her alone and hadn't even called her in two days. She was ready to wake up. She pinched herself letting out a gasp because it hurt.

"Why are you pinching yourself?" Tyler asked, he hadn't been asleep long when she had moved so it woke him up. He just didn't know why she had moved away.

"You're not here, it a bad dream, Damon's doing this to me again," he'd done it once before. The first week Tyler had been gone. He'd given her the dream he was there then she woke up alone. She went to leave, but Tyler stopped her before she got to the door. "It's not real, you're not here,"

Tyler wrapped his arms around her, "Yes I am, I'm here, Caroline," he held onto her trying to stop her, but she was stronger than he was. "Care stop, I am here, I'm not part of his sick joke," he remembered the letter she'd written. Damon was an asshole torturing her like that. He didn't get why he'd do it, Caroline didn't deserve it. He wasn't sure what he could do to stop her from fighting him. "I love you, would he tell you that?"

**B TC TC TC TC TC /B**

Caroline stopped trying to get away. Damon didn't know that she loved Tyler. She had never once let out that she felt that way about him near Damon. Stefan knew because she'd accidently let it slip out.

She looked up into his eyes for the first time before she started crying. He was actually here and she couldn't sense anybody else. It wasn't some kind of trap so she let her guard down hoping it wasn't a mistake. "Tyler?"

"It's me, I promise," he hadn't even told Jules he was leaving. He'd waited till she went to the nearby town and he took off. He didn't care about being taught anything else. The only thing he wanted was to be with Caroline. The only thing he'd left to give her a clue where he'd gone was Caroline's name on piece paper.

He had jotted down he didn't want anything do with their world either. He didn't need anybody besides Caroline to help him and he had another week before the next full moon. The way she had fixed up the cellar he wasn't going to want to leave it. Nobody had to know he was back until he wanted them to know it.

Caroline moved back slightly before she did what she swore she would do when she saw him. "That's for leaving me," she hissed slapping him in the back the head before she hugged him again. "I'm sorry," she didn't want to let him go even though she knew he was really here. "I love you too,"

**B TC TC TC TC TC /B**

Tyler tilted her head up, "I deserved that and more for what I did," he wouldn't have cared if she punched him, "I'm sorry I left you too," he hadn't told her that when he'd called. He had only left it on his voicemail for her to hear. He should have, but he couldn't do it over the phone. He had to tell her in person because she'd been so good to him and he'd been an ass.

Caroline wanted to forget the last twenty-two days, but she didn't know if she could. He was right here, but he'd still broken her heart. "I'll do anything if you tell me you don't hate me," Tyler said looking into her eyes.

"I could never hate you," She let a breath out she didn't need and decided to let it go. She wanted him home and he had come home to her, he'd left the bitch and was right here. "You broke my heart, but I don't hate you, you're my best friend," she wanted to tell him more, but the letters told everything she wanted to tell him.

He just hadn't read the last one she had written. She looked over where she had been sitting earlier and found it. She hadn't finished it with her name, but she had finished the main part. "Read this," she said giving it to him.

"I don't have to read it to know what I want," Tyler said, but he still took the paper opening it up. He stood there for a few minutes reading it before he looked up at her. "I would rather stay here with you then runaway again," he was tired of running and it didn't solve anything really. It just put off the inevitable of going back and dealing with what was left behind.

"Okay," Caroline said back before she kissed him. She wrapped her arms around his neck holding him to her.

**B TC TC TC TC TC /B**

He hadn't been able to call her back because he'd been nowhere near cell service and he told her that. "I got my stuff and walked out," Tyler said pulling away for air. Twenty-two days he had been gone and it was too many. He'd wanted to come back sooner, but he always went back to what he'd done to her.

"Did you not understand the letters, I wanted you back," Caroline said.

"I destroyed your trust in me and I couldn't get the way you looked at me out of my mind," He said before she lifted his chin up so that he was looking at her again.

"I love you, I would die for you, and I would give my life so that you didn't have to feel pain again." Caroline said before kissing him again. She had waited more than twenty-one days to do this again.

Tyler held her close backing them up until they were against one of the walls. He wanted to show her just how much he loved her. He just wasn't sure if she was ready to go that far. She might have forgiven him, but he had to earn her trust back.

**TBC**


	23. Day 22 Part 2

**Title: Daily Letters**

**Category: Vampire Diaries**

**Characters: Caroline and Tyler**

**Summary: Caroline wrote Tyler a letter for every day he was gone when he left with Jules. These are the letters, but he comes back before the next full moon. **

**Status: Complete **

**AN: I do not own anything if I did he would never have left anytime. This doesn't follow the actual TV time frame from February till April, it follows that of what would been gone almost a month.**

**Day 22**

**Part 2**

Caroline whimpered feeling his lips against her neck as her hands moved under his shirt. She could tell him no and he'd stop. However, she didn't want to tell him no, she wanted this. She shoved his jacket off his shoulders before going for his shirt. She went for his jeans next, getting them down so he could get out them. Once he was completely naked she pushed him so that he landed on the mattress.

Tyler smiled watching her toss her shirt to the ground. The last thing he was expecting was for her to welcome him home this way. Caroline pushed her jeans down kicking them away before moving beside him. She kissed him grinding against him, but not sinking on him yet, before he flipped them over.

Caroline wrapped her legs around him before flipping them once again. They were fighting for who would be on top. If they kept moving like that they wouldn't be on the mattress anymore. He pulled away needing air kissing at her neck moving so she was under him again. He could smell her arousal and it was making him hard just thinking about how she'd feel.

He wanted her so badly that he didn't know if he could wait. He wanted to take his time with her and show her how much he needed her. Caroline whimpered, "Please," she needed him and didn't want to wait either. "I've waited too long for this," she added thinking of all the time they had wasted.

**TC TC TC TC TC TC**

Tyler kissed her before thrusting inside of her in one quick motion. Caroline moaned into the kiss moving her hands over his body. She didn't think it would feel this good to have him inside of her. She thought it would be wonderful, but it was really mind blowing. His heat against her chilled body was perfect.

She met him with every thrust as they started building to their orgasms. He held her hips claiming her body like he was her mouth. He had dreamed out having her like this, but the dreams didn't compare to what he felt right now. He had felt more alone since he had left than when he'd been here. Caroline was the reason he'd never been alone.

Caroline flipped them over taking hold of his hands to balance herself as she started moving. Caroline whimpered as he hit against her g-spot and the neck of her womb. She hadn't felt this kind of pleasure because this was her first time since she'd been turned. Her body felt like it was going to explode at any second.

Tyler arched up as she slammed back down on him. He hadn't been with anyone since he'd triggered the curse. Caroline moaned as he sat up covering her breast with his mouth. She held him to her as she rocked against him. He sucked and licked at her nipple and breast before moving to the other.

Caroline cried out as her orgasm took over. Tyler held her to him moving so she was underneath him again. Caroline gasped out as they picked up the pace moving at their full speed. Caroline shouted his name as her body shook from release.

Tyler let go spilling into her shouting her name as he went over. He wanted to bit into her, but he knew he couldn't. Caroline ran her hands down his back doing her best not to bite him. It was an instinct that she'd been told about. It made sex that much better, but she didn't want to if she couldn't have him do the same.

**TC TC TC TC TC TC**

He stilled inside of her panting as he tried to catch his breath. "I love you, Caroline, and you're my home," he looked into her eyes hoping she knew that it was the truth.

Caroline smiled up at him moving her hand to his face, "I love you too, Tyler," she was so happy that he was home and the words made her tear up, "I'll be your home forever, you're my home too," she said back before kissing him.

He wiped her tears away as they kissed so glad that she had wrote those letters. He had understood what she was going through. He refused to leave her again because he didn't want to cause her that much pain all over again. He rolled them over snuggling up with her before they fell asleep together. The way it was supposed to be, them together against the outside world.

**The End**

**AN: Thank you all for reading and I hope you have enjoyed. Please review they feed my muse**


End file.
